


［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•玖•酣梦

by nekobeing



Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [3]
Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobeing/pseuds/nekobeing
Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538395
Kudos: 5





	［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•玖•酣梦

江澄是被蓝忘机叫醒的，他睡得暖和，脸上红扑扑的，蓝忘机看到后按着他亲了好半天，俩人差点又滚到一起。  
好在江澄用最后的理智按住了蓝忘机：“什么时候了？你是不是该回去了？”  
“嗯，”含光君一脸郁卒的坐起来，用衣摆掩盖住下面的不雅。  
江澄暗笑，他看了一眼外面的天色：“再不回去泽芜君要怪了，”他说完转头看向蓝忘机，眼中亮亮的溢满笑意：“你先回去，十六过来，我给你一个惊喜。”  
蓝忘机眯着眼睛看了他一会，然后按住他狠狠地吻了一顿，才起身穿衣服。  
江澄穿好衣服才想起来某个人，他往外面看了一眼：“魏无羡呢？”  
“走了，”蓝忘机表情如常但语气隐隐有些不快，江澄看着他的脸色也没再问，他送蓝忘机出门，看着他御剑飞远才转身往前厅走。  
天已经快黑了，江澄走到前厅的时候，大厅里已经开始热闹起来，江家弟子们人来人往，看见他纷纷询问他身体如何了。  
江澄一头雾水的进了前厅，就看见正在忙活的江厌离和魏无羡，魏无羡看到他来，面色一白，转头往后面走了，江澄走到江厌离身边：“阿姐，对不起，我来晚了，要帮你做什么吗？”  
江厌离看见他后急忙上上下下的把他看了一圈：“阿澄，你感觉好点了吗，不用帮我，你坐下歇歇吧。”  
江澄脸上一黑：“阿姐，我没事，你听谁说的？”  
“阿羡呀，他说你突然身体不舒服，”江厌离拉着他坐下，推给他几盘点心：“你午饭都没吃，先垫垫肚子。”  
江澄确实饿了，他吃了两块点心，然后起身给江厌离帮忙。  
没多久江枫眠和虞夫人也来了，后厨开始上菜，众人纷纷落座，江澄坐在了江枫眠旁边，本应坐在他旁边的魏无羡却跑到了另一边坐到了江厌离身边，江澄也不太想挨着他，就没有管他。  
一顿饭一直吃到了子时，江澄因为魏无羡说他不舒服，大家都不许他喝酒，倒是旁边的江枫眠喝了不少。  
吃完饭收拾好，就到了守岁的环节，江澄睡了一天倒也不困，更何况还有旁边闹成一团的江家弟子们，一会打牌九，一会玩投壶，因为是过年，江枫眠也没约束着他们，就让他们玩疯了。  
江澄跟着玩了一会觉得无趣，他又被禁了酒，很是无聊，就想出去走走，刚走到门口就被江枫眠叫住了。  
“阿澄，我和你一去。”  
江澄和江枫眠一起走出前厅，冬季的夜晚风很冷，江澄刚出来就后悔了，江枫眠倒是没有感觉一般，看见江澄发抖还把自己的斗篷解下来给他披上。  
江澄抓着斗篷有些犹豫：“父亲，你穿吧，小心着凉。”  
江枫眠一摆手：“无妨，你穿上。”  
江澄也确实冷，便把斗篷系上了，江枫眠见状满意的点点头继续往前走，江澄跟在后面，一脸郁闷的发现江枫眠好像喝多了。  
“阿澄，你和蓝家二公子是什么关系？”突然江枫眠开口了，江澄一愣差点没把自己绊倒。  
江枫眠扶住他，语气很是温和：“不必惊慌，你跟父亲说实话。”  
“我们……”江澄看着面前的江枫眠，犹豫片刻一咬牙：“我们在一起了。”  
江枫眠注视着他沉默许久，最后叹了一口气，转身继续往前走，江澄跌跌撞撞的跟上，心里十分忐忑。  
江枫眠一直走到校场，他看着面前的空地对江澄说：“阿澄，你还记得你十岁那年，有一次在这里和我说的话吗？”  
江澄一愣，思索片刻后答道：“父亲说的是哪一次？”  
“你和你母亲从眉山回来，看到我在带阿婴放风筝那次。”  
江澄沉默了，他怎么会不记得，虽然对于他来说那是几十年前的事了，但直到如今他都记得清清楚楚的，那一次他从眉山回来，想要找父亲诉说他在眉山的见闻，别人告诉他江枫眠在校场，他兴冲冲的跑到校场，却看到从来不陪他玩的江枫眠却在带魏无羡放风筝，那一瞬间心中的妒火烧光了江澄的理智。  
江枫眠声音压抑的开口了：“你说，比起你，我更爱阿婴。”  
江澄蹙眉：“小时候不懂事，还请父亲不要责怪。”  
“我不怪你，”江枫眠转头看他，眼中似有热泪：“阿澄，我没想到你会那么想，那之后我就一直很自责。”  
江澄微微退后一步行了一礼：“父亲，您喝醉了，我们回去吧。”  
“是，我是喝醉了，所以我才敢和你说这些话，”江枫眠抬手摸了一下他的头顶：“阿澄，我确实对你更严格，对阿婴更宠溺些，但那绝不是因为我更爱他。”  
江澄抖了一下，克制住哽咽低声说：“父亲，您喝醉了。”  
“我这么做，是因为阿婴自幼父母双亡，流落街头，我怜惜他才会格外关照，”江枫眠抬手擦掉江澄控制不住时落下的一滴泪：“但是，你才是我最爱的人，你姐姐，你母亲，你们三人，是我在这世上最爱的人，阿澄你明白吗？”  
江澄抓着斗篷，声音颤抖：“父亲，您喝醉了。”  
江枫眠微微一笑，伸手把他搂进怀里，在他的背上拍了拍，声音低沉而缓慢的轻声说道：“是，我醉了……阿澄，这些年苦了你了。”  
“父亲……”江澄颤抖着抓住江枫眠的衣服，隐忍的热泪滚滚而下，打湿了江枫眠的心口。  
历经两世，百年光阴，江澄心中一直笼罩的阴影，第一次被阳光穿透，那些他以为求而不得的东西，兜兜转转，回到原地，才发现自己一直拥有，只是隐藏的太深，花了他太久才得以找到。  
解开心结，江澄大哭了一场，哭完才觉得尴尬，江枫眠知道他脸皮薄也不笑他，带着他在外面坐了一会，等眼睛没那么红了才回去。  
前厅里依然热闹，就连虞夫人都下场了，正和几个弟子打牌九，倒是魏无羡一反常态的安静坐着和江厌离说话。  
江澄回到自己的位置坐了一会，觉得有些乏了就请辞到后面休息，他躺在软塌上闭上眼睛，没一会就昏昏欲睡起来。  
突然旁边传来开门的声音，江澄睁开眼睛就看到魏无羡从外面进来。  
江澄没动，魏无羡关上门站在门口低着头不敢看他，许久江澄有些不耐烦了，转过身背对着他闭上眼睛。  
“江澄，”魏无羡的脚步自身后响起，江澄转过来警戒的看着他，魏无羡苦笑一下停下脚步：“江澄，我是来道歉的。”  
江澄黑着脸不说话，魏无羡硬着头皮说：“我，我不是想，我……”  
“魏无羡，你要道歉能不能想好了再来，不说就滚出去，别打扰我睡觉，”江澄不耐烦的打断他。  
魏无羡表情悲伤又自责：“江澄，我绝不想伤害你，我，我爱你。”  
江澄面色阴的滴水：“魏无羡，你给我滚出去。”  
魏无羡默默地站了一会转身出去了，江澄被魏无羡气的睡不着，在塌上坐了一会也起身出去了。  
守岁前半夜玩的欢，到后半夜就都累了，一个个昏昏欲睡的坐着，江澄抽空练了一会功，天终于亮了。  
守了一晚上的弟子们欢呼着出去放爆竹，院里一群人闹成一团，先是围到爆竹边上谁都想去抢点爆竹的线香，等点燃后又一哄而散，捂着耳朵躲在墙根地下，眯着眼睛去看那一团炸开的火光，江澄站在前厅门口看着面前的景象笑了，他闭上眼睛在爆竹声中默默的许了个愿。  
整个正月，江澄跟着父母忙着祭祖祭祀，居然一眨眼就到了十五，十五那天江澄捧着元宵才想起来明天蓝忘机就来了。  
他默默地发了会呆，才起身去做事，一整天心情都莫名其妙的好。  
晚上躺在床上，江澄红着耳朵盯着床头的一个小罐子看了半天，才转身入睡。  
江澄一觉睡到天亮，他心满意足的从床上爬起来打算出去练剑，结果一开门就看到一个人站在他门口。  
白衣翩翩，如玉端方，是蓝忘机。  
“你，你什么时候来的！”江澄把他拽进屋里，一摸他的手冰凉冰凉的。  
“我刚到，”蓝忘机亲了他一下，江澄把他按在火炉前：“你怎么大半夜的过来，不能等天亮再说吗？”  
“我想见你，”蓝忘机拉着他坐下，江澄给他搓了一会手，突然笑了：“我上次说等你来给你个惊喜，难道你是为了这个早早跑过来吗？”  
蓝忘机面色一红，江澄笑着俯身在他唇上落下一吻：“跟我来。”  
蓝忘机跌跌撞撞的跟着江澄走进里间，江澄松开他的手往床铺走去，边走还边解开自己的腰带，走到床边外袍正好落地，漏出里面白色的中衣。  
坐到床上江澄瞪了蓝忘机一眼：“愣着干什么呢。”  
蓝忘机心跳加快，他晕乎乎的走到江澄面前，低头看到江澄通红的耳朵，江澄替他解开腰带，蓝忘机脱掉外袍，伸手把江澄推倒在床上。  
一开始的吻还是温柔的，然后越来越激烈，江澄忍不住呻吟出声，他紧紧的抓着蓝忘机的衣服，撇开头喘了一口气：“药膏，在，床头。”  
蓝忘机瞟了一眼床头的小罐子忍不住笑了，他低下头吻在江澄的锁骨上，接着一路向下，来到江澄胸前，含住了那颗诱人的红色软珠。  
“啊！”江澄呻吟一声拱起身，眼前浮起水色，蓝忘机顺着江澄劲瘦的腰线，摸到了他柔软的双臀上。  
江澄下身一凉就失去了最后的屏障，他低头看到蓝忘机正注视着他的下身，那不争气的东西还在蓝忘机的视线下吐出了一口透明的液体。  
“别，别看了！”江澄羞得捂住脸，蓝忘机微微一笑，低头含住了江澄的脆弱。  
江澄呼吸一滞，手指痉挛的扯住床单，腰部从床上弹起，眼前炸成一片白，他好半晌才哭着发出一声呻吟，声音不受控制的发抖：“不，不行，”太刺激了，他要死了。  
蓝忘机却没有放过他，他虽然动作生疏，但柔软的舌头小心的划过柱身，温暖的口腔包裹着头部，还是让江澄爽的欲仙欲死，最后江澄颤抖着射在了蓝忘机嘴里，江澄睁大满是雾气的双眼，眼见蓝忘机喉头一动，把他的东西咽下去了。  
“你，那个脏，”江澄手指都是软的，他无力的躺在枕头上，眼泪淌了一脸。  
蓝忘机把他抱起来替他擦干眼泪：“我怕你受不了，要不以后再说吧。”  
“不，我没事，”江澄手指勾着他的袖子，缓了一会后从他怀里爬出来跪趴到床上，回头对他说：“蓝忘机你是不是男人。”  
蓝忘机眼神一暗俯下身低声说：“江澄，你别勾我。”  
江澄抖了一下不敢说话了，转头把脸埋在床单上。  
蓝忘机轻笑一声，解开里衣，江澄听到背后的声音抖得更厉害了，他浑身发烫，感觉能听到自己身体里鲜血奔腾的声音。  
“别怕，我会小心的，”蓝忘机贴在他身上，江澄被他烫的泄出一声呻吟，接着就感到一双手摸到了自己的腰上，背上也落下细密的吻。  
腰上的手缓缓滑落到双臀上，江澄的屁股又翘又软，蓝忘机揉了一把然后掰开白色的臀肉，露出里面粉色的小口。  
江澄感觉一道视线落在自己的私密部位上，羞耻感烧的江澄大脑都开始沸腾，接着有一个凉凉的东西抵在了他的穴口。  
蓝忘机挖了一大团药膏抹在了江澄身后，他小心的用手指把药膏往里推，刚进去一半就听到江澄发出一声窒息般的抽泣。  
“江澄，”蓝忘机扳过江澄的脸，看到他神智都开始有些涣散，便担心的吻：“江澄，你还好吗？”  
江澄吸了一口气把脸埋在蓝忘机手心：“你……快一点……”  
蓝忘机倒吸一口冷气，江澄居然舔了一下他的手心，他按捺住直接冲进江澄身体里的想法，看了一眼自己硬的发疼的下体，有些后悔没有让江澄先给他撸一发。  
扩张工作做的蓝忘机流了一身汗，直到能容纳四根手指，他才退出来，俯身在江澄耳边说：“江澄，我要进去了。”  
江澄迷迷糊糊的应了一声，抬起自己的右手，蓝忘机以为他要牵手，谁知江澄居然把手放在了臀部上，掰开了自己的臀肉，蓝忘机眼中泛起血色，他握住江澄的腰，下身抵在穴口缓缓的向里推进一个头部。  
“啊！”虽然扩张了很久，但奈何蓝忘机的东西太大了，江澄被疼的瞬间清醒了一些，他的声音唤起了蓝忘机的理智，蓝忘机停下动作隐忍着问：“疼？”  
“没事，你，你进来，”江澄抓着身下的床单转头对蓝忘机说：“蓝湛，我想要你。”  
蓝忘机再也忍不了了，他按着江澄，下身缓缓挺进江澄的秘穴，穴壁上的软肉绞着入侵的巨物，让他每一步都十分艰难，等全部进去时两人都松了一口气。  
江澄疼的流了一身冷汗，他见过蓝忘机的东西，知道那玩意有多可怕，而现在那东西就在他体内插着，江澄甚至能感觉到每一根脉络的搏动。  
蓝忘机等了一会就开始慢慢抽插，想让江澄适应自己，没等他动几下，江澄突然后穴一缩，呻吟出声，刚才软掉的下面也瞬间硬了。  
“这里？”蓝忘机又试着动了一下，江澄声音更大了，他胡乱挣扎了两下，然后被蓝忘机按住了双手。  
找到敏感点的蓝忘机按住江澄的手，把他困在床上，下体缓慢的在江澄体内进出，每一下都磨过那一点，等江澄后面变软了，才开始大力抽插起来。  
蓝忘机的东西又粗又长，每一次都能插进最深处，江澄一开始还有力气推拒，没一会就软成一滩水，呻吟声里带上了哭腔。  
蓝忘机就着后入的姿势插了一会后将阳物拔出，把江澄转了个身，江澄躺在床上眯着眼睛，蓝忘机俯身吻掉他的泪痕，然后又进入了江澄的身体。  
江澄呻吟着抖了一下，他脑中一团浆糊，分不清今夕何夕，只有下身不断进出的滚烫是他和世界唯一的联系。  
敏感点被不断擦过，江澄随着蓝忘机的动作大声呻吟着，他柔韧的腰肢被握在蓝忘机手里，两条纤长的腿缠在蓝忘机腰上，双手紧紧的搂着蓝忘机的脖子。  
迷乱中，江澄努力睁开朦胧的双眼，看到素来自持的蓝忘机失了雅正，长发散落，衣襟大开，双眼正紧紧的凝视着他，再一低头，就看见了两人相连的地方，江澄瞬间从头红到脚，他捂住脸带着哭腔喊道：“别看我。”  
蓝忘机弯下腰抓住他的手，看着他通红的脸轻声说：“阿澄很好看。”  
江澄眼泪不受控制的往下流，他凑到蓝忘机嘴边索吻，然后被吻得呼吸困难，下面传来的快感让他再难自持：“唔，不行了，蓝湛，蓝湛。”  
蓝忘机低头吻他，下身却还是毫不留情的抽插着，江澄仰头露出脆弱的颈项，下身一紧射了，他射时后穴也绞紧了插在里面的火热，蓝忘机动作一僵，被江澄绞射了。  
江澄双眼无神的躺在床上，脸上满是斑驳的泪痕，柔软的双唇微启，呼出滚烫的气息，蓝忘机抱着他缓了一会才慢慢从他身体里退出来。  
微凉的液体随着蓝忘机的退出流出江澄的后穴，江澄疑惑的思考了一下，突然抓住蓝忘机的手放在了自己的肚子上，他看着蓝忘机痴痴的一笑，明显是还没恢复神智的样子。  
“蓝湛，你的东西在我肚子里。”  
蓝忘机呼吸一滞，他抓住江澄的手：“江澄，你再勾我，我就忍不住了。”  
江澄这才稍微清醒一点，他想起自己刚才说的话登时从脖子红到头顶，恨不得挖个坑把自己埋进去。  
蓝忘机笑了一下抱住他，江澄身上还软，蓝忘机一碰他他就微微一颤，泄出一声呻吟，没一会就又硬了。  
江澄窘迫的看着自己的小弟弟，蓝忘机亲了他一下问：“我用嘴帮你？”  
江澄看了一眼蓝忘机下面，有些犹豫：“你，你也还硬着呢。”  
“不做了，怕你受不了。”  
江澄这辈子最不喜欢别人说他不行，他扶着酸疼的腰坐起来，按住想要起身的蓝忘机，分开双腿跪坐在了蓝忘机腰上。  
刚才射进去的白浊顺着江澄的大腿往下流，蓝忘机看着江澄腰上被他捏出来的指印，眼神一暗，声音沙哑的开口了：“江澄，你知道你在做什么吗？”


End file.
